A speech dialogue service allows a voice-based interaction between a user and a voice agent. Currently, such a speech dialogue service is offered by many interfacing devices including various portable terminals. Typical interfacing devices supporting a speech dialogue service. However, often the speech dialogue service fails to sufficiently utilize any input/output interface other than voice, thus limiting expression. Further, as the length of a voice input increases, a possibility of errors in voice recognition may also increase.
In view of the above issues, multi-modal interface techniques based on various interfaces have been introduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.